1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for filtering and treating air as it is inhaled through the nasal cavity.
2. Description of Related Art
Common colds and viruses are often spread through the air. Some diseases, such as the swine flu can spread rapidly from person to person. Diseases spread even faster when people are kept in a small space for an extended period of time. For example, on a train or plane passengers share a relatively tight space. Diseases flourish as the same air is circulated over time. As such when a passenger sneezes or coughs, the germs spread rapidly in the confined space.
As people have become more germ conscious they are seeking devices which would prevent the spread of diseases. One such device is the common face mask. The face mask covers the nose and mouth and offers a simple filter through which the breathing air must pass. There are several disadvantages to the face mask. First, masks do not always properly seal. As a result when the user inhales, some of the air bypasses the mask altogether. Second, the mask results in a build up of carbon monoxide within the mask which can cause minor issues for the users. Third, users who wear glasses often have the glasses “fog-up” due to the condensation caused by exhaling. Finally, the mask is not aesthetically pleasing. Many prefer not to wear the mask because it is not attractive. Moreover, in a group, a person wearing a mask is viewed as contagious or overly concerned with their health. As such, it is desirable to produce a filtration system which is discrete, effective, and which reduces any “fog-up” problems associated with the prior art.